


Language

by Catch22inaRedDress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bearded Chris Evans, Best Friends, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Funny, Humor, Language, Romance, Sex, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love, chris evans - Freeform, reader - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, steve rogers language, steven grant rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch22inaRedDress/pseuds/Catch22inaRedDress
Summary: You came to the tower as a shy strategist with no friends and starting fresh in a new city thanks to Tony Stark.  With the help of America's golden boy, Captain America, you were welcomed in the Avengers fold with open arms and had friends and a family now. So what if you could repay him and help him dirty up the perfect image to get some of his friends and teammates off his back, would you do it. Hell yes! This is the story of a girl next door who helps dirty up the all American boy next door all while in the dreaded friend zone she's desperately trying to get out of.





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up to a banging on your door or a banging in your head. At the moment you weren't a hundred percent sure what the hell it was but you were praying it would cease. "Please stop the noise, for the love of all things good in this world or I will cut someone." You heard a soft chuckle coming from your favorite Sokovian as she shuffled over to your bed and climbed under the covers.

"I'm surprised you aren't sleeping by the toilet after the amount you drank last night." You groaned at the images coming back in a hangover-induced fog. "For fuck sake what did you and Nat do to me?" She laughed and snuggled closer to warmth. "Asgardian mead. Steve ended up holding your hair back. He stayed in here until a few hours ago when he left a run with Buck. That man is a saint. How he can drink, hold your hair back, then get up for a 5 am run is beyond me." She shook her head. At that moment Nat came and did a running jump on both of you and yelled. "He's a 100-year-old virgin who gives Mother Theresa a run for her money." She was laying across both of you now. "Open wide, drunkard." You opened your mouth while she free threw some painkillers in your mouth to ease the pain.

"How are you not hungover?" She groaned. " Steve caught me getting up for a pee and a drink and made me get in a workout. Man needs to get the stick out of his golden ass." You smirked as you tossed the arm over your face to hide from the ever burdening light.

You heard your door open and someone else comes in. "For fuck sake-who else is here now." You opened your eyes to the glorious man himself. In low hung sweats and a smedium shirt that was drenched in sweat and his grown out hair was wet. His beard was enough to make you clench your thighs together which made Nat's head snap to you and her brow raise all the way to her new blonde hairline. You mouthed 'Shut the fuck up' and she snickered.

"Language Y/N." You rolled your eyes at him and his brow rose a bit and you're refrained from biting your lip at him and his ridiculous self. Bucky was able to release the tension when he came in and notice all of us piled up. "Well if this isn't a sight for my eyes to behold. Steve, you holding out on me man?" Steve cleared his throat and looked at the floor. "I just came to get Wanda and Nat, we have some training in the simulation in 20 minutes." And he walked out when everyone groaned. Bucky just stood there eyeing all of us with his sweaty self and a playful grin on his lips.

"Don't you dare do it, James Buchanan Barnes." You shook your head but the thought was already in his head and he was mid-leap by the time you were done. He piled up and rolled around all over you three drying himself off, mainly on Natasha to your pleasure.

Wanda was the first to speak up. "Y/N, you need to talk to him. He needs to loosen up. All he does is work and sleep and train and bitch and --" Bucky cut her off. "Language." She smirked.

You shrugged. "What am I suppose to do?" Nat tossed you a knowing glance. "He listens to you. Talk to him. Before all of us, duct tapes his star-spangled ass to a flagpole." They all got up and left the room for another training session.

You rolled over and looked at the picture of all of you at the last bonfire party a few months ago. It's true that you and Steve were close. You came from foster family and got a scholarship and put yourself through school. You were able to get out and went through Tony and Fury's rigorous screening process for the lead strategist for the Avengers. That had you working closely with Steve and the team and that was it. Home. They offered you a place in the tower. Your room was on the girl's wing but the wings were so large you felt like they were mini apartments. Steve and you were together all the time and it nearly felt like a pseudo-relationship, almost to the point you were sure that he would ask you out. Then he didn't --one month, two months....6 months. You've been there for just over a year and know that nothing will happen but the team is right. Steves ass is so tight he's about to pop out a diamond any minute.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weekend finally rolled around and Nat, Bucky and Sam, and Tony were due back from the club at any time. You, Steve and Wanda, had just finished a movie and were waiting for them to come home for some games to commence. That was when the party started and the hilarity ensued. Wanda got up, "I'm going to go call Vis and see how he and Clint are doing on the mission." You nodded and took a drink of your beer and Steve took a swig of the mead. It was the only thing that Buck and he could get a buzz off of an even golden boy needed to get his drink on sometimes. You smiled. "What is it, doll?" You shook your head. "Nothing, just nice when you're relaxed like this. Don't see it too often anymore." He nodded and looked out onto the city. "Yea, I've...been uptight lately. I know. I hear what they say about me." You looked at his face and his stitched together brows. It bothered him, knowing his teammates weren't fond of him right now. "They trust you and respect you. They know that you have their best interest at heart." He looked into your eyes. "But...." He knew you had more to say. You stared at him a moment. Choosing your words carefully. "You don't always have to be the Captain though. You can relax. Drink. Joke. Hell, tell dirty jokes. Curse. Date. No one will judge you or out you or think less of you."

He paused just staring at your face and ruminating on your words. "I d-don't know how." He rubbed his beard with his free hand and smirked in slight embarrassment. "How to what?" He let out a small deep laugh that makes you laugh in return. "Any of it Y/N. All I know is fighting and leading. I haven't been on a date since the 40's and the thoughts scare the....s-shit out of me." You smiled encouragingly. "There ya go." He smiled earnestly at you and it warmed your heart. "I drink but never really let loose when we play games. I'm always playing safe. Cursing....I can try that. I just...I don't want to seem like a jerk. Ya know?" You shook your head. "Oh please. You are the nicest man I have ever met and you are built like a fucking tank. I expect you to throw around some curse words and as long as you open the door on a date for your girl, she won't care of you say Fuck. It doesn't make you less of a gentleman. You're a catch. " He blushed and nodded. "Alright, so will you ..help me loosen up?" You narrowed your eyes and took a drink of your drink. "Do you trust me? Because I will...but I've seen how uptight you are when you curse, drink, try to chill out and flirt. You want help with all of that." He paused and thought about it. "Yea. It's time I start living and who better to teach me than my best girl." You smiled but still felt a pang in your heart knowing that best girl was a code word for best friend. But hey, if it meant you could live in the moment and pretend for a bit that a few stolen moments of flirting and what not were real and yours. Fuck it, take it and run with it.

You guys talked a bit more about some random shit before the gang came stumbling in from the club.

"Game time bitches. Let's do this!!!" Nat yelled getting tequila-her drug of choice and came plopping down next to Bucky on the couch. Wanda gave you updates on the mission from Vis and Tony got his cigar out. You grabbed Steves hand and took him to his room "Be right back. Go ahead and start." Tony yelled "Hurry up. I need you Y/N.. You're the only sane one in the lousy bunch of drunks." Steve laughed. "Was he not here the other night when you were singing Benny and the Jets off key with a celery stick on the tabletop before I held your hair back for 30 minutes?" You cringed. "Shut it spangles, tonight is about you, not me." You went into his room and pushed him down on his bed with a confused face while you pulled out a new shirt and some jeans and found a hat for him to wear. "What are you waiting for? Strip." His eyes widened. "Now?" You shook your head. "Modest much? Geez. Ok, I turn around to protect your chastity belt." He blushed and chuckled. "Did you grow the beard to hid the ever-present pink on your cheeks?" He let out a loud laugh. "Am I that transparent Y/N?" You shrugged as he continued to change.

"No, but you'd have to ask me when I'm drunk to get an honest answer out me." You turned around . "Oh, mysterious Steve. I like it. Also, noted." He smiled and put his arms out. "Ok?" You nodded and grabbed his hands and led him out. The ladies whistled and the guys just stared at him and chuckled. " What the hell Steve? You going to go to a panty raid." He bit his lip embarrassed. "Fuck off Sam. I'd let him raid my panties anytime." Everyone ooohhheeed. You didn't mean for it to come out like that but you were fiercely protective of this man and he was trying to be more laid back and the last thing you were going to let happen was have these fucktards push him back in his shell. You played off your comment with some sass and drank some beer and sat on the arm of Steve's chair. Nat kept staring at Steve. "Take a picture, Natasha." She put her hands up. "Hey I'm just admiring your 5-minute handy work, what else did you do while we were gone."

Steve smiled and took a swig of mead. "We may have expanded my vocabulary and talked about working on my flirting skills. Basically, I need to get my head out of my ass and start acting like a normal working human being. So here's to me not riding you guys every minute of every hour and actually relaxing, occasionally." Tony eyes were as big as saucers. "Well holy shit. Y/N, you're getting a fucking raise, my dear." You rolled your eyes and the game started.

Tony went first did truth and everyone found out Nat was in his spank bank on more than one occasion. Nat went second and you found out that you and Wanda had both been in her spank bank. Bucky decided to dare and because he wanted his bank to remain a vault and Sam dared him to dance with you like from the 40's. Which you were vehemently against. The music played and you were tense. "Don't worry doll. I'm a good lead." You were frowning next to Steve and you didn't realize but were gripping his shoulder a bit. "Bucky, I'm not a good dancer. S-Sam can anyone else do it." You felt Steve's shoulders tense and that's when you realized that you were holding onto him. Sam spoke up. "Sorry, I like when tension unfolds." The statement confused you and your brain was fuzzy, you hated everyone's eyes on you. "Well fuckity fuck." You looked at Steve and he didn't look happy at your current predicament of about to dance with his ever charming and handsome best friend. You grabbed the mead and took a heavy swig. You gave Buck your hand. "Alright Soldier. Hit me with your best shot." He smiled and pulled you into his arms as the music started. At first, it was slow as his hands explored you and found and comfortable place on your body. "I got you. By the time we're done. Steve will want to be dancing with you after punching me square in the face." You pulled back and looked into his eyes and the curious smirk on his lips. Then the music really started to swing and boy did Bucky own it. He did lift and flips and twirls and by the time you were done, you were laughing and glowing. Everyone was clapping and you were out of breath. He kissed you on the cheek and walked you back over to Steve who was cold and glaring at him. "Next time maybe you'll get a lucky dare Stevie and get to dance with a gorgeous dame like Y/N." He patted him on the shoulder and sat back down. You took another drink of your beer while a few more turns went about and Steve remained silent. You leaned in to ask him if he was OK but slid into his lap instead and laughed. He smirked. "Whoa, doll. You drunk?" You shook your head. "Actually no. Any booze I had I burned it off with that dance." His eyes darkened a bit and he nodded. "You ok Steve." He shook his head. "Hey remember.You need to curse and flirt and relax." He smiled. "Ok, I didn't like him fucking dancing with you." Your eyes went wide. "Why?" He shook his head. "Don't know. It reminded me of back in the day and it was something I would've like to have shown you. I guess." You nodded.

"Well, you can show me another dance. Maybe ...a slow dance." He smiled and nodded. "Ok, that I can do to." Your turn came around while you two were deep in conversation. " Truth or dare dear little, Y/N." You smiled at Tony knowing that a dare from him is catastrophic and normally involves nudity and that your modesty would not survive. "Truth." He gagged. "And here I wanted to see your cute little ass running Stark naked." He thoughtfully rubbed his goatee while staring into space. "Kill, Fuck or Marry between Sam, Bucky, and Steve....and I want a detail as to why and legitimate." You shook your head. "I can't legitimately kill anyone of them." He narrowed his eyes. "Ok kick the shit out of." You shrugged. "Oh well in that case.....I would kick the fucking shit out of Sam. He stole my cookies." Sam stood up. "I didn't steal shit!" You stood up and poked his chest. "You wanna rephrase that Birdboy! Nat taught me some thigh wonders and I can hold my own! I saw your treachery on F.R.I.D.A.Y. you stole my mother fucking cookies. I'd stuff your ass in a pillowcase and kick the shit out of you until feathers were everywhere." Tony had his phone out filming while Bucky and Nat were holding eachother they were laughing so hard . "Y/N loves her cookies man. I told you she would find out." Tony chimed in accusingly whole he sat down. "I'll buy you more, sorry." You sat back down and Steve grabbed your hips as you settled back in and looked at both of the two men. You knew the answer but didn't want to say it out loud and the shithead also was going to make you say why.

"I'd fuck Barnes. " Bucky let out a big ass smiled and Steve tensed. "And why would you fuck me?" You glared at Bucky and his gorgeous self. "Well I mean you have a fucking metal arm. Does it vibrate?" He smirked slyly at you and licked his lips as you continued. "Plus based on your dance moves and the super soldier serum you've got stamina. I bet you'd be a good lay. But marriage material you are not. At least not for me."

You turned to Steve. "You're more my type, to be honest. Best friend and sexy." Tony put his finger by his ear and did a come-hither signal because you had to tell him more detail. You flicked him off. "Oh come on ass hole! You need more than that?" He smiled deviously. " Fine! Just remember payback is a relentless bitch and she's coming for you Stark." You paused and looked away. "He's kind. He holds my hair back when sick. Doesn't care when I'm a celery singing idiot. No man should look as good as him waking up. I mean look at him. He's a fucking greek god! He's a super soldier so again, stamina and I get him every fucking day? Pun intended. Yes, please. Sign me up." Steve just laughed with his pink stained cheeks and tightened his hold on you. Wanda spoke up to help me out after you utter rambling. "I'm with Y/N. Sam steals food. I'd love to see what that metal hand can do. And Steve is the best of both worlds. He's a gentleman and a looker." She let out a theatrical shiver and you winked at her for her help. Steve took a deep drink of the mead. Nat took the next turn as Tony laughed off my confession and Steves' hands moved from your hips to his thighs retreating from the intimate tough he had on you to your dismay. He was quiet and kept drinking but it was forced. You knew his body language. Wanda went up next and safely chose truth with Nat but as they continued over the next few minutes your mind was elsewhere. 

"You alright Cap." He nodded. "Yea, just more than I bargained for tonight. It's alot take in." He looked tense and you took that your mini confession was too much. All you could think of doing was to give yourself some space from him and walk it off. You pushed the friend zone and it made it weird and uncomfortable, you needed to back off. You decided to go get a fresh beer. You stood up and he stared after you as you made a hasty escape to the kitchen. You put your hands on either side of the sink and just tried to breathe. 

Bucky came in after you. "You ok doll?" You were shaking and word vomit spilled out.  
"I thought I could get him to loosen up and chill out but he's just so fucking sexy Bucky and I can't do it. He doesn't feel that way about me. He never will. I just made him hella uncomfortable. He just basically said it. I'm in the friend zone and I need to stay there and he just wanted help with relaxing and flirting and I was like -Hey I can do that. Sure. But holy shit. He's him and I'm ...me. I can't do this shit." He walked over and ran his hands up and down your arms to calm you. "Breathe. Breathe. What makes you think he doesn't like you?" You could feel your breathing getting shallower but you would not cry. "He's Captain America and I'm a strategist with no family and...Fuck." He shrugged. "He was a sickly kid from the Bronx and I was his best friend. So what?" He pulled you in for a hug. "You're gorgeous and he moves slow....like really fucking slow. But your fuckin' gorgeous and lovely and funny--"

"What the fuck is going on here?" His voice was deep and startled you with the anger that seethed through it. Bucky pulled away from you. Your eyes were glassed over and you were shaking from everything that was happening. Steve looked between both of you. Confusion and anger clear on his face and his hands were balled into fists at his side as he took a few steps closer. "I asked what the fuck is going on?" His voice authoritative like Captain America. Bucky stepped back further from you and you sniffed as a single tear fell. Steve saw it and he grabbed Bucky's shirt and pushed him up against the wall with a harsh thud. "Hey. It's not what it looks like punk. I was just calming her down." Steve was breathing hard in his face. "You have Natasha and now you have to have Y/N too?" Bucky kept his hands up in surrender and you stepped closer to Steve. "Steve, it's not like that." Steve looked at you then back at him still confused. "Fuck that, everyone always chooses Bucky." He looked at you with pure anger on his face but it was your turn. Had you not just chosen him and felt rejection? Had you not all but thrown yourself at him and here he was saying you wanted Bucky? Right before the tears were about to fall you stormed up to Steve and pushed him. "You're an asshat Rogers! Find someone else to help you work on your game, I'm done!" You fled the kitchen and ran to your room for a safe haven. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Don't look at me Steve, you're the one who fucked that one up. Royally." Steve ran his hands over his face and beard. "I came in and you were saying how beautiful and shit she was---what the hell was I suppose to think?" Bucky crossed his armed and shook his head. "That neither of us would betray you. "One..it's me.. I know you love 'er. Two are you so fucking blinded by red white and blue that you don't see how that woman only has eyes for your dumbass? For whatever reason, she has turned down every one celebrity that shows up at Starks parties and billionaire playboy to be by you and listen to your lame as stories and hope that maybe one day you finally hold her fucking hand. It's a shame and I'm embarrassed that my friend doesn't have the balls to go up to the sexy ass woman and make her his." Bucky was in Steves' face at this point and Steve was dumbfounded and shocked. "I don't know what I'm doing Buck." Bucky smiled at his longtime friend and patted his shoulder. "She loves you, man. She doesn't care, she just wants you." Bucky walked out of the kitchen and Steve turned on heel and went to your room.


	2. Language Ma'am

Bucky stood in front of Steve with his arms crossed. "What man?" Steve glared at Bucky who just shook his head. "You got a good thing with that dame and you just can't get your head out of your spangled ass for two seconds to see it?" Steve just stood there dumbfounded. "S-she....she deserves better than a soldier and me," Bucky smirked. "That's the same shit that I used to pull and what did you tell me? That it was bull shit and I needed to knock it off. Hey. She gets to choose and if she chooses you, against her better judgment I might add, thank your lucky stars and run with it punk." Bucky smirked at Steve whose brows were furrowed and was gripping the marble countertop so hard that it was about to crack. "Do you love her?" Steve looked at Buck and nodded. "Yea, she makes me realize that I've never loved anyone before her. Fuck...I don't think I could love anyone after her." Bucky laughed. "Hey. Cool it with the 'fucks' man. I mean geez. I know you're a new man and all but your making my head spin." This made Steve laugh. "Well like Clint says. Go big or go home." Bucky walked up to Steve and patted his shoulder. "Then go big or go home." With that, he walked out of the kitchen leaving Steve with his thoughts on you. 

 

 

======================================================================

 

You were in your room trying to put together the recent events and what the hell happened. I mean it started it off well right? Hanging with your best friend and the object of flicking the bean late at night. That's totally normal. Then you decided to help him expand his lame ass-up tight all work approach that has taken him over the past few months. You'd be lying if you weren't excited as hell to have the curse words roll off of all American man's lips, so yeah...you jumped at that opportunity along with a mini makeover. But what in the good fuck were you thinking about helping him with his flirting skills and sitting on his thick ass thighs and lap? I mean someone PLEASE hit you over the head with the Mjolnir now, because you deserved the current predicament you were in. 

You changed into a shirt which was the choice of his or Bucky's and to torture yourself more you chose Steve's, with a shake of your head. You were on your balcony when you heard a knock on your door. Sure it was Wanda or Nat coming to check on you for leaving the game. "I'm fine, go have fun." You heard the knock again. "Come in if you have nothing better to do than bug the hell out me, damn." You were agitated and wanted to wallow in self-pity and be alone, no amount of pep talks from your favorite redhead or little witch were going to do anything at this point. 

You heard someone clear their throat and new it was Steve. It reminded you when Tony makes a God awful but funny ass crude joke and everyone, save the two grandpa's, laugh and Steve just clears his throat to get back on task. You closed your eyes for the "Look Y/N." talk that you were sure was to follow. 

When you turned around you had to hold your breath because even though you were thoroughly fucked, and not in a good way, because damn this man was sexy. He took off his hat and tossed it on your couch and had his hair tousled and rumpled giving you the perfect bedhead fanta----fuck snap out of it! You bring your thoughts back into the moment.

"I-I'm sorry, doll. I made you uncomfortable earlier.." You put your hand up. "It's fine Steve. I was just drinking and the game. No worries. You know how those things get?" He looked a bit confused and stood there for a beat staring at you while you were still on the balcony facing him gripping the railing. As he was staring a smirk overtook his face and the confusion seemingly melted away. "That my shirt?" You blushed knowing that you had stolen it when he was on his last mission and wanted something comfy to sleep in. Oh well, might as well own up to it, not like you can lie out of this one either. 

"Yea, well your smedium threadbare shirts are always the best to sleep in so..." He chuckled and walked closer to you and nodded. "Well you have permission to steal them anytime just don't let the word get out, I don't want any other dames wearing my shit." You smiled and felt the heat radiate from your chest up to your neck and bloom on your cheeks. Damn your skin tone and its utter betrayal. "You've become awfully comfortable with your foul language there Cap." He smirked as he came even closer and you could feel his breath on your face as he looked down at you. "What can I say? I'm a quick learner." He smirked and you held your breath trying to piece together exactly what was happening? You decided to play along with whatever was materializing before you but only if he took lead. You sure as hell were not going to make the same mistake twice. At least not on the same night. Momma didn't raise no fool. 

 

"I'd say you had an exceptional teacher Cap. What other skills did you learn." He chuckled and it was deep and you know if he was only a millimeter closer you would've felt the vibrations on your body. Your grip on the railing tightened and his eyes flicked to it but then back to you immediately with a smile. "Well, I picked up a few things on relaxing and being in the moment. Although I need to get out of my head. Still working on that. Although I do like taking in each and every detail of moments, I don't want to turn that off." You hummed in response as he bent over a bit with his arms still on the railing but leaning towards you. "I may need an example of this." He nodded. "K, like normally the Cap side of me would be thinking about- am I making you uncomfortable with how close I am or should I be in here this late while you're dressed like this? Even though you come to my room and we do movie nights and cuddle. My mind would be overthinking about me not doing the right thing." He was staring into your eyes and you nodded because that was the only thing that your body could do...other than becoming a puddle. Which was very likely at any moment. "However, I know you don't mind me in here and I need to stop over-scrutinizing every damn thing. But as for the details. You in my shirt, gripping the railing, the flush on your cheeks. These are things I want to memorize and remember." You bit your lip and he licked his. "I'd say the relaxing and analyzing aspect you've got under control there, Steve." You nearly did a fist pump when your voice came out raspy versus squeaky and you could've sworn you heard the metal railing groan under the pressure of his grip. 

"Yea well the clothes and flirting bit need work though." You smirked at dirty images regarding clothes and flirting went through your head. "How so?" He stood up and you frowned at the loss of his warmth and closeness and he smirked, damn him and that smirk. Bucky and he have it on lock, they need to patent it or some shit. "Well, I may need you to dress me every morning? Will that be a problem? Nat said that unless they make garanimals for adults I'm a lost cause and I need to take plaid out of my wardrobe." You chuckled at Nat's comment and took a step closer to him while he sat down in your balcony chair and you stood in front of him. Your bare legs brushing his long muscular ones. "I don't know. I rather like your button up plaids. Although I'm a sucker for button-ups in general." His breathing was picking up now and you knew he was on the ropes but you needed him to make the move. You refused to put yourself out there and be rejected by him, you wouldn't be able to take it. He leaned forward and looked up at you through those long beautiful lashes. "Why's that doll?" You shrugged but took the leap when his long fingers wrapped around the back of your knee pulling your legs gently closer to him. "Always wanted to take them off of you." He groaned at your admission and licked his lips while running his hands up the back of your thighs. You ran your fingers through his long locks and he leaned into them and moaned. He pulled you even closer and kissed your thighs and your breathing hitched as his large hands cupped the globes of your ass. He kissed even higher until he was at the apex of your thighs and you moaned out his name. "This ok, doll?" You whimpered what you thought was a yes and please and he let out a deep chuckled which you felt this time as his mouth went to your clothed heat. He licked a long stripe up your center and you're gripped his hair causing him to rip your panties off. "Fuck, m'sorry doll." You laughed. "Don't be. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." He smiled and gently kissed your clit before licking another long stripe up your folds and sucking on your juices. "Fuck Steve. Your mouth feels so good on me." He moved his head from side to side and ran his tongue in a figure 8 giving your chills and allowing the tension in your core to build. This was going to be the fastest orgasm of your life with the sexiest man you had ever seen. You could feel the coil already building faster and faster threatening to snap. One hand was in his hair and one on his shoulder as he threw one of your thighs over his other shoulder. All you could hear was both of your moans and his sucking on your clit was the last supper. "Damn doll. Is this all for me? Do I make you this wet?" He looked up at you through lust blown eyes and as he inserted another finger to his already one and kept pumping in and out at a steady pace. "Yes, Steve. It's all for you." He bit his luscious lip and dove back in. "I-I'm I'm coming, Cap. Please don't stop." His hand on your hip would surely leave bruises that you would admire in the morning but right now all you could think about was the flood of euphoria that was engulphing you and the blonde headed adonis between your thighs. You collapsed and he pulled you into his jean-clad lap with his thick hard-on pressing against your wet sensitive cunt. You were breathless as he kissed your neck and allowed you to catch your breath.

"Fuck me, Steve. That was the best orgasm I've ever had." You kissed him and it was deep and passionate and you could taste yourself on his lips. "I fully intend on fucking you and you're welcome." You hid your face in his neck and laughed. "It's a good thing we had that kiss on that dare at game night otherwise our first kiss would've been on my pussy." You pulled back to look at him and he was blushing. "Actually, I'm ok with that doll. You taste divine either way." He leaned in and kissed you again and you nibbled on his bottom lip and he groaned into the kiss and grabbed your ass. You rocked your bare core on his clothed cock and you could feel him harden even more and you gasped, he felt so good. Your hands traveled underneath his shirt and you tugged on it and he took the hint pulling it off gruffly. You looked down at him. "No matter how many times I see you without clothes on I will never get used to it." He smirked. "How many times have you thought about me..." Your hands drifted down his chest and to his jeans then dipped below and grabbed his cock as he gasped and closed his eyes. "I get off in the shower or in my bed just about every night thinking about your head between my thighs or your cock inside me Captain." His eyes snapped open and without another word, he picked you up and carried you to the bed. 

"I can tell you right now, doll. I'm not going to last long. It's been a long fucking time and I've dreamt about this as much as you have about me." You laid before him and took off his shirt that you were wearing before he ripped that off too. "Now open your legs for your Captain." He roughly took off his jeans as you whimpered at the sight of him, super soldier indeed. "You do realize I won't be training tomorrow." You looked from his cock to his smirked face. "Doll. The only thing we're going to be doing tomorrow is making up for lost time." His kissed up your stomach and wrapped one calloused hand around your breast and his warm mouth around another causing your back to arch. He pinched your sensitive nub and your hands went to his hair and tugged while he gave a little nibble. He sucked and bit his way up the rest of your body until he was settled between your thighs and at your entrance. "Ready doll?" Your answer was a kiss to him deeply and to take his cock and line it up as he pushed in and stilled himself waiting for you get used to him. 

"Please move baby. I need you." He kissed your jaw and began thrusting. "Oh fuck, woman. You feel so good around my cock. You're so tight." You moaned at his words. How could a man talk so dirty when less than 24 hours ago he would've cringed at the word ass? You loved it. "Please don't stop Cap." You bit his shoulder as he picked up the pace and ran your nails down his back. "I fuckin' love it when you call me Cap. Makes me think of all the dirty things I wanna do to ya. Wanna cum inside you. Feel ya cum around--fuck ...my cock. " He slammed into you harder and grabbed the headboard above you. Your eyes met his lust filled blue ones and you were done. Head over heels in love and being royally fucked by America's Golden boy. "Harder Cap. Wreck me please." He bit his lip as his muscles flexed and he slammed into and his the sweet spot as your walls fluttered around him he knew that was it. He kept going and his thrusts became sloppy. "You were made for me, doll. Fuck. I love you." You gripped onto his strong shoulders and dug your nails in determined to return to that later but now as you both chased your climax. You walls continued to milk his cock for everything it was worth as he continued to ride out the orgasm and you screamed out his name sure to alert the entire floor that he had claimed you as his own. At least for tonight. 

He collapsed on top of you, careful to take most of his weight on his elbows and you clung to his deliciously sweaty body as your legs wrapped around his narrow waist and both of you caught your breath. "Fuck me Y/N. That was amazing, please tell me I wasn't awful. Quick I know but damn you were so tight, and you're so beautiful. Can you blame me?" His shoulders likely shook with a laugh but you knew him and his insecurities well enough. You kissed his neck and shoulder. "Steven Grant Rogers, you could do that to me anytime soldier. That was divine." He pulled away and searched your eyes. "How about in the shower and in the ..morning?" You smiled and tucked his just long enough blonde locks behind his ears. "Only if I can pick out what you wear tomorrow." You smiled as he leaned down and kissed you. He gently rolled to the side and brought you with him as both of you kissed in post-coital bliss. "Is this what you want, doll? Because I can't promise that I'll always have the stick out of my ass or that I won't cringe when you launch on a curse-filled tirade. I may only know vanilla sex, but I'll try. Damn it. I'll try anything for you woman." He said it with such conviction and worry laced in his voice that you wanted to set the story straight.

 

"Steve, I fell in love you with the stick and all. I don't care if you curse or of if you say 'Language Ma'am' as long as kiss me and tell me I'm yours. I love your plaid button ups just as much as your baby t-shirts that you get from who knows where. As for sex, I don't care if it's vanilla but I do love it when you talk dirty so keep that up Cap and we're good." He blushed and leaned in. "I can do that. I love you. N'ver loved another before you either." He caressed your bare back and absentmindedly drew circles on your skin. Out of nowhere, your bed hit the floor and you squealed as Steve shielded you with his body unsure of what just happened, from the look on his face you'd think you were being attacked by HYDRA for a hot second. You started laughing at him and the realization of what the hell happened. "Shit doll you ok?" You laughed in response. "You broke my bed." He laughed hysterically but managed to choke out. "I pretty sure we broke your bed." You slapped his shoulder. "You're the super soldier and I saw that insane grip you had on the headboard Captain. I blame this on you. So what are we to do now?" He looked at you. "Got to my room?" You sat up and put on his baby Gap shirt and some underwear and his boxers. "Hey hey doll. I'm going to do the walk of shame commando in just my jeans?" You straddled him and giggled at his furrowed brows. "C'mon handsome, they're probably all passed out or in bed anyways." He shook his head with a smile as he got up and slid his jeans on. 

You quietly snuck out into the living room but as you did so you were completely wrong. While everyone was silent they were all staring at you both with shit-eating grins on their faces. Tony was the first to speak up. "So....you like to be called Captain huh?" Steve turned seven shades of red and you flicked off Tony. "Careful Stark. Don't start something that you can't finish." You arched an eyebrow in Steve's defense and Tony put his hands up in surrender and Steve smirked at your defensiveness of him. "C'mon doll. Let's go back to bed." You held your eyes on Tony. "K, Cap. Let's see if we can break your bed too." Sam spewed his beer out all over Bucky to his dismay. "What the fuck birdman!" He wiped off his face and neck while Tony and Nat were laughing so hard they started crying. 

 

Steve took you to his side and you put your arms around his narrow waist. "Good night you heathens, I'm gonna take my girl to bed." They all hooted at you two as you continued your walk of shame down the hall to his quarters. Halfway down the hall Steve picked you up for show and tossed you over his shoulder as you squealed and smacked your ass. "That's my boy!" Bucky yelled out as he ducked into his room then slammed it with his foot. 

 

He led you over to his bed and threw you down playfully with an oof and stood over you handsome and dominating as ever. You just stared at him in awe and with lust filled eyes. He smirked at you. "What doll? Never seen that look on your gorgeous face before." You blushed and hid it behind your hands and he climbed on top of you and pried them away and looked into Y/E/C with his bright baby blues. "Tell me, whatcha thinkin' baby girl?" You ran your hand up his broad smooth back as he ran his calloused hands up your thigh. "Don't be shy, doll. It's me. You can tell me anything." You smiled at his honesty and a furrowed tensed brow. "Tell me this is real?" He pressed his body into you and leaned in for a passionate kiss. His tongue explored your mouth and fought for dominance which you easily gave. Your hands went to his hair and tugged. He moaned into the kiss and bit your lip before pulling away with a whine from you. "Is that real enough for you Y/N?" His hand splayed out over your stomach. "I'm in it with you for the long haul if you'll have me, doll. Just talk to me when I'm being an idiot and I promise I'll make it up to you. K?" You nodded. He pulled your hand and you looked at him confused. "What's up, Cap?" 

 

He smirked with a deliciously devious smile that made you weak in the knees. "If memory serves me we still had a shower to get in and I've never had shower sex. I haven't done a lot of things and you'll be my first for them." He kissed the inside palm of your hand and any jealousy you had over his previous lovers fell away and you had butterflies from being his first on some upcoming rendezvous. "Say, when was the last time you fondued?" He blushed as he removed your shirt and kissed each of your breasts while using his free hand to start the water. "Shit. I knew you'd ask me. It's ..well. It was Peggy. It was a few times before I was frozen and that was it." Your eyes were wide and your mouth fell open. 70 years ago the man lost his virginity and he had sex 3 times and ...that was the extent of his expertise? Holy shitfuck. "See. I didn't want to tell you. Was it that bad? I knew you were lying." He was embarrassed but he had a small smile on his face too. "Shut your delicious mouth, Rogers. I'm speechless because no man should be that good with that little experience. Now fucking dazzle me again Cap. Since I'm your best girl and all." You winked at him and he bit his lip as he pulled you close. 

"Damn right you're my best girl. But you better watch that mouth. Might get you in trouble ma'am" You smiled as you dropped to your knees before him. "Oh. I think it already has Captain."


End file.
